The Host
by K4k4sh1m0t0
Summary: There are two paths, and there is only one you must take...which would it be? Darkness or Light? The host must choose, and we the "Guardians' will follow...Chapter: 06 NOW UP...A NegiHina Fic...R&R plz.
1. The Arrival

**"Angels&Demons"**

Chapter:01 "The Arrival"

Disclaimer: I do not own both _**"Love Hina"**_ and _**"Negima"**_ both belong to **_"Ken Akamatsu"_**

* * *

-

-

-

"Life is never perfect…"

-

-

-

"Why is that, Obaasan?"

-

-

-

"Because, there are those who also make mistakes…"

-

-

-

"Does Obaasan, make mistakes too?"

-

-

-

Smiles warmly

-

-

-

"Obaasan?"

-

-

-

"Hai, also Obaasan…"

-

-

-

". . . "

-

-

-

"That is why, angles and demons exist in the world we now live in…"

-

-

-

The morning was the same as expected, quiet, and cold. Silence enveloped the cold streets of Hinata Hotsprings. Mists traveling aimlessly, blinding paths along it's way. Everything was still, nothing moving out of place, not a single movement was made. As silence still procceded, it was suddenly disturbed by a not too loud sneeze coming from a distance. There, at a bridge, the only bridge dividing the two of the city and the village grounds, was a shadowed figure. It was hard to make out of the figure, for a thick misty fog covered it's appearance.

The lone figure made its way across the bridge, having not a care about the thickness of the villages fog. When the figure made it across, a sudden breeze of wind made its way through the streets. This sudden breeze had the thick fogs to finally subside, as this happened, the figures appearance was finally rivealed.

This mysterious individual was in fact a young man, who had a height of five foot eight, which was a pretty good height for a grown teenager such as himself. He had a skin tone of tanned brown and the hair color of black, and the eye color of grey. He had on a brown t-shirt with long, light brown inner long sleeves, faded navy blue jeans, and a pair of black converse shoes. As he stood, he took a good look around his surroundings before procceding to his destination. Before heading off, he took one more glance behind him feeling as though someone was following him. But what he only saw was the long quiet bridge, the path now engulfed by the thickness of the fog once again.

The young man then turned away and headed off through the village, his appearance again fading in the misty clouds of the fog.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**_Next Chapter: _**

Chapter 02: "Unexpected Reunion" prt 01

**_Till Next Time..._**


	2. Unexpected Reunion prt 01

**_"Angels & Demons"_**

Chapter 02: "The Unexpected Reunion" prt 01

Disclaimer: I do not own both **_"Love Hina" _**and **_"Negima" _**both belong to **_"Ken Akamatsu"_**

* * *

"Obaasan?"

-

-

-

"Hai?"

-

-

-

"What are they?"

-

-

-

"They are somewhat like us..."

-

-

-

"but they are also the ones who we can't normally see..."

-

-

-

". . ."

-

-

-

"They are the ones, who will decide our destiny…"

-

-

-

* * *

**_"Hinata Sou"_**

**Tick…**

**Tock…**

**Tick…**

**Tock…**

It continued…

The small clock continued its soft ticking as the sound filled the quiet room. Time was in motion, the clock reading 6:54 am, everything was just and still. The room seemed small, but also warm and cozy. Different variety of items filled the room, the common items such as a television, a small square table, a shelf filled with books and magazines, a drawer, and a closet. Everything that an ordinary individual would originally need to stay or live in.

**Tick…**

**Tock…**

Silence…

**Tick…**

**Tock…**

Until…

**Thud, thud, thud…**

A knock from the door was heard…

"Senpai?"

**Thud, thud, thud…**

"Senpai, are you awake?"

Shinobu Maehara, residents headchief and chore manager, knocked on the door that seemed to be the manager's room. 'Mou! Senpai, you really should try to get to bed early' thought Shinobu as she then quietly opened the door. The door slightly slide opened, enough for Shinobu to peek her head through the room. "Wow! It's been awhile that I've been inside Senpai's room…" Shinobu thought aloud as she entered the room with amazement. She couldn't help but feel the warmth and coziness of the room. She aslo couldn't help about the sweet scented smell of her Senpai, his essence filled the room around it. Shinobu then noticed something more interesting, something more better than the essence of her beloved Senpai. There, at the other side of the table, lay the figure of Keitaro Urashima, sound asleep with his night clothes still worn. Shinobu scurried around the table and sat by her Senpai's side. She leaned forward so she may have better view of her Senpai's face. 'Kawaiii! Keitaro looks more attractive without his glasses on' she thought as a warm smile crept up upon her face. As the young chief was absorbed with such delight, a sudden…

**RRRIIIIINNNNNGGG!!**

Shinobu jumped with surprise as the sound of the clock rang, its loud ringing sound scattering about in the room. Shinobu took hold of the alarm clock that now read 7:00 am, 'How the heck do I stop this thing!?" she panicked, trying to find the off switch and hopefully not to wake up Keitaro. The ringing of the clock continued to fill the room, when suddenly another sound was heard, the sound of pounding footsteps coming from above the room.

**"KEI-TA-RO!!"**

Oh no! it's- "Keitaro, Shout that off will you! There're still people that are trying to sleep here you know!" the wooden board from the ceiling was placed aside revealing a hole that seemed to be there for a long time. Then a feminine figure jumped through the hole in the ceiling, landing soundlessly, like a ninja would do when breaking into a palace or an enemy hide-out. From where she landed, the girl stood from where she was, dusting herself off. Shinobu froze from where she stood, "Jeez, I don't know what I'm going to do with you Kei- huh?" she stopped as she noticed Shinobu's tensed up state. "Uh, goodmoring…Naru…" said Shinobu, feeling uneasy with the girl now known as "Naru" being in Keitaro's room. "Shinobu, What are you doing in Keitaro's room?" asked Naru, with a look of confusion.

Naru Narusegawa, known to be number one top ranked student in the world and the most beautiful women that a guy has ever known (well…to Keitaro anyway). Has been doing her best trying to get into Tokyo University, the number one best university in Japan. She then moved in as a resident during her highschool days, and since the cram school she enrolled in was close to Hinata Sou. She also was now known to be the "Manager's" wife. A lot had happened, which caused both Naru and the Manager to go through a bunch of misfortunes. But now those misfortunes and crazy events where now just a part of their past, and that the present has taken over.

It pained Shinobu to admit that both Keitaro and Naru where now married, and that they both now had the right to be alone, and to spend time together. Shinobu reggreted for not being able to do something to prevent this, but…she thought and realized that it was no use. That she no longer has any space in between for her at all, and that taking Naru away from him would upset her beloved Senpai. All that Shinobu wanted was to make Keitaro happy, and that if sacrificing her love for him was the right thing to do, she would subside them, just for his sake.

"Shinobu?" Naru spoke out as she approched the young chief, she then peered closely to her young friend. "Shi-no-bu…is something wrong?" Naru said again waving a hand across the girl's face.

Shinobu, again surprised jumped from where she was. She was to much in thought that she didn't realize that Naru came over to her, and also now that Naru's face was only inches away from her's. Shinobu jumped back startled a bit, avoiding anything weird that might suddenly happen between them, and surely wished that Naru didn't swing in that way. "What's wrong? You just spaced out earlier, is something wrong?" Naru questioned, about the dark-blue haired girl's sudden behavior. "Oh its n-nothing…nothing at all…I was supposed to wake up Senpai and tell him to head downstairs for breakfast. Mind doing that for me since you're already awake and that you're in** his** room and all…" Shinobu reasoned, as she glanced over Keitaro's limp body on the futon, emphasizing the word "his" to reasure that Naru knew who Shinobu was talking about.

Naru glanced back to see the sleeping form of Keitaro.

'He looks calm and pleasant in his sleep' Naru thought, a warm smile now visible.

Naru then looked back to see Shinobu staring at the sleeping manager as well.

'Hmm…oh…I get it…' Naru again thought, now smirking.

Naru then moved behind Shinobu and gently pushed her forward.

"Why don't "you" go ahead and wake the old manager up? I don't mind…" Naru playfully said. Shinobu stumbled forward and a bit surprised about the sudden suggestion.

"W-what!? A-are you sure about this Naru?" Shinobu replied back, giving a bit of weariness in her voice.

"Yes, now go and wake him up, besides, I got to go somewhere for awhile"

"Where are you going this early?"

"I have meeting at University; it was something about fundraising of some sort…"

"Fundraising?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll be back before dinner…mind telling Kei and the others for me?"

"Umm…sure…"

"Okay then, well, I got to go and get dressed…and oh don't worry about making me breakfast, I'll just eat out…see ya" Naru then rushed out of the room with great speed, leaving the door open. Shinobu just stood there, as she was still looking at the now opened door.

"…"

* * *

**_"Hinata Tea Shop"_**

People...

Talking...

Laughing...

Eating...

Enjoying...

"Yo Haruka! Mind grabbin us more coffee!" a man called out as he raised his cup high in the air.

"Just keep your pants on Kentaro! I'll be right there!" a womans voice called out from the kitchen.

Just coming out from the kitchen with a tray of different varieties of food and drinks, is Haruka Urashima. A woman with the age of 32 and also now married to a certain "someone", her features were no different from the past times. She still had the same short brown hair that seemed to just fit her own character well. She also wore the same brown t-shirt and khaki shorts that seemed to also fit her feminine figure, and lastly her two signiture wears, her lit cigarette and her light browned apron that had the written kanji name of the tea shop. Haruka was given the tea shop from Granny Hina to look after and to help gain profit to pay for the important resorces that the tea shop needed.

Haruka, now switching from table to table delivering orders and at the same time taking orders from the customers.

"Here you go guys, one order of takuyaki and yakisoba with two herbal tea...anything else you need?" Haruka casually said placing the orders on the table.

"No, that would be all..." said a young man smiling thankfully.

"Thanks, Haruka" said a young woman sitting just at the opposite side of the young man, also smiling.

"Alright then, both of you enjoy!" Haruka said as she then bowed slightly and left to take other orders.

Haruka then approached the far end table where the man that called out earlier, now known as Kentaro, was sitting with two of his other friends. The tall and skinny one who sat across from Kentaro and had a pair of small specs was Haitani and sitting to his left was a short and chubby one who also had a pair of small specs was Shirai.

"Yo! What took ya!?" said Kentaro, giving a mischievous grin.

"Didn't I just tell you to keep your pants on?" Haruka said, her same old deadpanned look now etched on her face.

"Oh come now, don't be that way Haruka" Kentaro said smiling brightly.

"Whatever..." Haruka plainly said.

"Ouch! You sure know how to break a guys heart, Haruka" Kentaro said as he playfully gripped his chest.

"..."

Haruka, at that moment left the table as she now headed back towards the cash register.

"Dude, she just like totally ignored you" said Haitani as he snickered under his breath.

"And F.Y.I, she's already married to some guy who works as a professor in Tokyo University..." Shirai then said right after.

"...Oh just shut up!" Kentaro said frustrated as he placed a hand over his face.

on the counter next to the cash register Haruka sat down on a wooden chair, took a newspaper and started to read silently. Everything seemed to be fine at the moment, until she felt something unusual. She heard the door of the tea shop open and she looked over her paper to see who it was.

There, standing in the entrance of the tea shop was a young man. His raven black hair and tanned skin dubbed him as some kind of a foreigner from a different country. He slowly approached the counter, taking every step, ignoring any lingering eyes that seemed to follow him as he made his way towards, Haruka.

Haruka kept her poker face etched as she also kept her eyes on the young man that was now approaching counter.

'I have a feeling that I've meet this guy before...but where?' Haruka thought, trying to figure out who this man was.

The young man stopped, as he now stood infront of the counter.

Haruka thought hard, and she looked at the young man once more, she looked into his eyes.

Grey eyes...

Silver grey eyes...

Then, it finally hit her, she knew who this person was...

"Oh...it's you..."

"..."

"Didn't expect you to be here..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_

* * *

_

**_Next Chapter:_**

Chapter 03: "The Unexpected Reunion" prt 02

**_AN: _**I apologize...the computer broke down...had to wait long for it to repair...again I apologize...for the long wait...

**_Till Next Time..._**


	3. Unexpected Reunion prt 02

**_Previously_**

-

"What are they?"

-

"They're somewhat like us"

-

"Oh it's you..."

-

"Didn't expect you to be here..."

-

* * *

**_"Angels & Demons"_**

Chapter 02: "The Unexpected Reunion" prt 02

Disclaimer: I do not own both **_"Love Hina" _**and **_"Negima" _**both belong to **_"Ken Akamatsu"_**

* * *

-

"They're like guardians..."

-

"Guardians?"

-

"Yes, my dear boy..."

-

"Like my Okaasan and Otosan used to be?"

-

". . ."

-

"Obaasan?"

-

"Yes...like them also..."

-

* * *

**_"Hinata Tea Shop"_**

-

Haruka just stood there, now looking at him.

She took a moment, thinking carefully what to say.

The young man just stood across the counter, as if just waiting for his change of money to be returned.

"So what brings you here?" Haruka finally spoke; she really wanted to know about why the sudden visit.

The young man then suddenly stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

Haruka cocked an eyebrow at this. She took the envelope from him and on it, it read

"_To: The Urashimas_."

"Who's this letter from?" Haruka asked.

"…"

The young man continued to just stand there and only stare.

Silent…

Quiet…

Haruka looked at him; a bit of sweat ran down her cheek.

"I'm guessing you want me to just open it and read it, huh? Rather than asking you instead" Haruka said plainly.

The young man only nodded a smirk visible on his tanned face.

Haruka sighed as she opened the envelope; a folded white paper fell out from the envelope to Haruka's hand. She unfolded it, knowing that there should be a signature of the person that sent the letter. When she unfolded the paper, she instantly scanned the bottom portion. And there, Haruka saw the signature, and now knew who the person that sent the envelope.

"Hina Obaasan…" Haruka thought aloud

Haruka looked at the young man again

Now with a bit of a surprise look on her face.

The young man also looked at Haruka, an emotionless expression etched on his face. He knew that Haruka would react that way. He approached a nearby table and decided to take a seat, placing his duffle bag on an empty chair.

Haruka just stared.

"Humph…you sure know how to mind your on business…" Haruka said plainly smirking at the young man.

Haruka looked back at the paper and started to read what was written in it…

_Dear, Haruka or Keitaro_

_If neither of you has received this letter then I assume that you have already met Kota-kun. And also, after you have read this, I want you to give this letter to the other relative and make sure that he or she should read it, for it is important. _

_This letter is regarding Kota-kun, the reason I have sent him to Hinata-sou is because I want him to meet the both of you. I want to ensure that he gets along with everyone and to make him feel welcome into the family. Again, the reason why I'm doing this is because…Kota-kun is now your new brother/nephew. I know this may be a great shock to you, but, it is the truth._

_Kota-kun is a special young man, and if you are wondering why he seems to be always quiet, the reason would be is that he has a bit of a problem with his vocal cord. So he can't really speak much but he is still able to say a few words. Well then, I will leave Kota-kun to your care._

_Love, Hina_

_P.S. If you are still confused to how this happened, I'll explain everything once I return back from traveling. So till then take good care of Kota-kun. _

After reading the letter, Haruka folded the paper again and placed it in her apron. She then approached towards the table where the young man, now known as Kota, is sitting. Haruka took a seat across from the foreign teenager who just now took out a sketch pad and started to draw.

"So, you like drawing, huh?" Haruka asked plainly as she pulled a cig and a lighter. Kota only nodded not bothering to look at his now known aunt; he seems to be too busy sketching the interior of the tea house.

Haruka placed the cig onto her mouth and then lighting it right after. She couldn't help but stare at her new known nephew; she did meet the young foreigner, but that was how many years back. She did recalled traveling with Hina to a certain place along with a certain idiot professor, and that's when Hina found Kota.

"Hina…I wonder what you're up to?" was the only thing Haruka seemed to mutter out under her breath as she continued on watching Kota's concentrated posture.

-

* * *

**_"Hinata Inn"_**

-

BOOM!!

An explosive noise was heard, and it seems to be coming from the Inn. Keitaro, the well known manager and "accidental" pervert of the dorm is now running for his dear life, a furious Motoko now on his tail, shisui in hand, continuously releasing a great number of ki attacks. Keitaro seems to be holding out as he was able to dodge the attacks, avoiding every wave of energy, trying to hit its running target.

"Why does this always happen to ME!?" Keitaro shouted out with great fear.

-

**(_An hour earlier_)**

-

Just this morning Keitaro, after being awoken up by Shinobu and being told that breakfast is ready and should be down soon, has gotten up and decided to take a quick soak in the outdoor spring baths before heading down stairs to the dinning room. Keitaro took all his bath materials and headed off for the baths.

When Keitaro arrived at the spring bath, he first entered the changing room; placing his clothes into the basket and wrapping a towel around his waist line for that his "partner" won't be exposed. He then entered the baths and started to wash himself off first before taking a dip into the hot spring.

"Well, that should do it…time to relax in the springs" Keitaro excitedly exclaimed

Keitaro approached the spring, slowly and carefully he entered. As his whole body is now soaked in the hot refreshing green tea colored water, he couldn't help but feel so good and relaxed.

"Aahhh, kimochi!" Keitaro felt the tension in his body beginning to greatly fade away. "It's been quite awhile, I've forgot how great the hot spring waters felt" Keitaro spoke aloud, nobody was in the baths, so why feel cautious, it's time that he has his own time of relaxation and privacy.

"I know, it does feel great doesn't it? I guess that's one reason why I love the hot springs so much" a light ditzy voice suddenly replied out.

Keitaro suddenly jumped out of the spring, now at a state of fear. "W-who's there!? S-show yourself!!" Keitaro stood his ground, forming a fighting stance. "W-whoever you are…you can't take me lightly…for I have a fair experience in fighting!" Keitaro called out nervously.

The spring's heat has created a thick white fog, covering the whole bath area. And it seems to be really bad for Keitaro, for he will be having a hard time trying to spot the culprit. Keitaro searched hard from every direction and at the same time keeping his guard up, in case of any surprise attacks.

A shadowed figure then came into Keitaro's view, 'Aha, there you are…now I got you' he thought as he started to cautiously sneak up to the unaware figure. The figure just stood still without making sudden movements, and this raised Keitaro's suspicions. 'Why is it just standing there? Is it waiting for something? Maybe it's a trap, I got to be careful' he thought again.

"Ara, Kei-kun is that you?"

'Huh!? Wait a minute, Kei-kun!? There's only one person that always calls me by that name and that's-' Keitaro thought, but then was cut off.

The heated mist of fog began to subside and slowly revealing the shadowed figure. It is now clear and everything is now visible to the naked eye. There in the spring stood a well figured woman, a woman around the age of 24. She had long dark brown hair that reached down to her waist and white smooth skin that seemed to glisten exotically from the suns bright early rays.

Silence fell between the two individuals. Keitaro only stared at the woman in front of him, his mouth gaped open by the fascinating view. The woman also stared at the now surprised manager, a look of confusion and a simple smile etched on her tanned face.

"M-Mutsumi!?" Keitaro was able to mutter out.

"Hello, good morning Keitaro!" Mutsumi said and smiled as she waved at the confused manager.

Keitaro's reaction was unexpected, for he face faulted onto the rock tiled floor of the open bath. "When did you come in here? I didn't even hear the door slide open." Keitaro said aching as he slowly stood up.

"Oh, I took the shortcut through Su's room." Mutsumi replied gleefully.

"Oh…I see…um, I think its best that I should be going now…" Keitaro nervously said, his face beet red as he looked away, trying as best as he can from imagining anything that reminds him of "cup sizes" or avoiding any images of "big, round" fruits.

"Eh? You're going now? Why don't you relax a bit more? I promise to keep you company" Mutsumi said not minding about Keitaro bathing with her at all.

'That's the point! I don't want to get caught with Mutsumi sticking around in the bath like this. Who knows what will happen to me if any of the other girls entered in and-' Keitaro thought but was then cut off and something unexpected happened.

As Keitaro made it to the door to the changing room, it opened. And to Keitaro's misfortune, the person that opened the door was Motoko.

"Keitaro?" Motoko said softly, her eyes closed.

"H-hai?" Keitaro replied, in a stage of fear.

"Please tell me you have a good explanation about what I'm seeing right now, before I am unable to hold my intentions of hurting you…" Motoko said with a bit of venom in her voice. It's obvious that Motoko isn't holding on to well at all.

"I was sure that there was no one in the springs when I entered! And there wasn't any sign that were placed on the door to the changing room either! I swear! Please believe me!" Keitaro pleaded for mercy, comedic tears flowing down his cheeks.

Motoko then glanced over to Mutsumi who seems to be confused at the moment. "Otohime-san, is what Keitaro said true?" Motoko asked.

"Oh my, my stomach suddenly feels funny…maybe I shouldn't have swallowed too much…but it sure was really big, I still can't believe it could fit into my mouth…" Mutsumi replied while in thought.

Keitaro's and Motoko's mouths fell open.

"Mutsumi!! What are you saying!? Focus on the topic, my life is at stake here!!" Keitaro blurted out, but then he felt a chilled feeling run up his spine as he then slowly glanced behind him.

To Keitaro's horror, there stood Motoko, eyes narrowed, blood red demon like eyes with intent to kill, and engulfed with an aura mixed with black and violet.

"I see…thank you…Otohime-san…" Motoko said voice low and terrifying.

"NO! Wait! That's not what happened, I'm serious!" Keitaro tried to protest, but was useless and was only heard by deaf ears.

He slowly backed away.

Motoko glared at Keitaro.

Keitaro froze.

"I'll give you till the count of ten…" Motoko only said

She gripped shisui onto her left hand.

"Motoko listen to me!!"

"1…!"

"I'm telling the truth! I swear I didn't do anything!!"

"2…!"

"Why can't you believe me!?"

"3…!"

"Awww! Screw it!" Keitaro instinctively got up and dashed out the door.

"10!!"

Motoko then went chasing after Keitaro.

Mutsumi was by herself in the springs, all lost and confused at the moment. "Ara? What happened just now? Where did everybody go?"

-

**(_Back to the present_)**

-

On her way down the flight of stairs, Mitsune tiredly stretched both arms as if trying to reach out and touch the blue ocean sky. She gave a great audible yawn, a moist tear showed on the corner of her slit eyes.

"Oh man! I should be in my room layin on my couch right bout now" Mitsune said, talking to herself.

"But Haruka had ta just tell me ta get up early and help her out in da tea house." Mitsune complained as she started to ruffle her hair irritably.

"Ah well, its not like I had anythin else ta do, and besides, I'm gettin paid anyway so I shouldn't complain bout it." Mitsune said, finally giving in to the facts.

As Mitsune made her trek down the stone stairs she heard screams from a distance.

"Huh? Where is that comin from?" Mitsune questioned herself as she then glanced behind her.

At the moment Mitsune looked back she realized that she was now spinning endlessly in a circle, two figures just blurred past her. Mitsune started to slow down and soon enough came to a stop, she held onto her head and at the same time keeping her balance steady. "What…just…happened?" was the only thing Mitsune was able to mutter out.

-

* * *

**_"Hinata Tea Shop"_**

-

Haruka sat there…

Staring expressionless…

For some odd reason Haruka couldn't help but feel annoyed. One reason would be that the moronic trio can't seem to control themselves; the cause would be that Kentaro had ordered three large glasses of Barley and Booze. Kentaro and Haitani had decided to have a "little" challenge, Shirai didn't want to get involved but he helplessly ended up getting dragged into the competition. Second would be that Kota, now done with his sketching, continued to just sit at the table, now quietly reading a book that was retrieved from his duffle bag. 'For someone who can't really talk much, he sure knows how to keep himself occupied' Haruka only thought as she continued to watch him while serving orders.

'Oh, right speaking about Kota, how am I going to explain this to Keitaro?' Haruka thought again now thinking for a moment.

"I wonder what he's up too."

At that moment Keitaro came rushing in through the entrance door to the tea shop.

"Haruka!! Please hide me, I beg you!!" Keitaro called out from across the tea shop. He then came running up to his dear aunt pleading for help.

"Whoa! Calm down Keitaro, and tell me what's going on!"

"Motoko is going to kill me!!"

People in the shop then turned their attention towards Keitaro, others began to whisper.

"Keitaro just calm down, I don't want you causing a scene here." Haruka said quietly

"But, what about Motoko!?" Keitaro replied his voice now also quiet.

"Don't worry I'll handle it" Haruka reassured Keitaro.

The entrance door opened again and Motoko came into view, Keitaro hid behind Haruka like a coward cat.

"My apologies Haruka-senpai but I must punish our manager for his committed crimes!" Motoko only said as she slowly approached Haruka.

Haruka crossed her arms and stood her ground calm and unfazed by the young samurai's threat towards his nephew.

"Motoko, let me ask you something" Haruka only said plainly

Motoko stopped for a moment, "And what would that Haruka-senpai?" she asked now curious.

"How long have you known Keitaro?" Haruka questioned.

"For about five years, why do you ask?" Motoko answered.

"Then shouldn't you be used to how he is by now?" Haruka asked again.

"Ah! W-why would I, I mean I can't live with someone who's, or w-what I mean is…" Motoko hesitated on her answer, she couldn't help it since she those have feelings for the perverted manager.

"I did recall hearing rumors that you did confessed to Keitaro and that you've proposed him to wait for his answer…if that's what I heard correctly" Haruka teased a smirk visible on her emotionless face.

"H-how did you…when did you…" Motoko seemed to only mutter out under her breath, her face turning red in the process.

"Oh, I got me sources" Haruka only said.

-

The entrance door again opened for the third time, and Mitsune came into the tea shop rubbing her head.

"Oh man, sorry I'm late Haruka, something weird happened along the way and-" Mitsune stopped and took the moment to take a good look at the situation.

"Oh jeez, what did ya do this time Keitaro?" Mitsune said, again rubbing her head.

"I didn't do anything!!" Keitaro called out from behind Haruka.

"Ow! Ok, ok, you didn't have ta shout! Aww, great my headache got worse, man" Mitsune grabbed a hold on her head trying to ease up the throbbing.

"Kitsune, mind getting everyone out? And make sure to put the "closed" sign on the door." Haruka called out to Mitsune.

"I'm on it…" Mitsune only said and started on the task.

Mitsune told everyone to leave the tea shop right away, the customers were disappointed about this but soon understood because cause of the current situation that was happening. Mitsune managed to get mostly everyone out including Kentaro and the other two Haitani and Shirai. But when she thought that the tea shop was finally deserted, she spotted one last customer, and it happened to be Kota.

Mitsune approached the young foreigner and she lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me hun, sorry ta interrupt your readin but you have ta leave the shop." Mitsune politely said.

"…"

Kota just continued to sit at the table reading his book.

Mitsune sweat dropped, 'Does this guy know what's goin on here or is he just clueless?' She thought as she stared at the young man.

"Um, hun? I think ya really should leave…" Mitsune said again, but was again ignored.

'Ok, this guy startin ta get rude…' Mitsune thought irritably.

"Hey! Unless you want ta get hurt, you outta best get out of here now!" Mitsune said now with a bit of force in her voice.

Kota then shut his book closed and finally stood up from his seat.

'Now that's more like it' Mitsune thought again smirking.

Kota, instead of heading out of the door, he approached Haruka.

"Hey! Wait! Where do ya think ya goin? The door is this way!" Mitsune said but was only heard by deaf ears.

'I think this guy "is" clueless…" Mitsune only watched.

-

Kota came into view; both Haruka and Motoko only stared at his walking form. Kota then stopped and stood in between both women; he looked over to his left and saw Haruka cocking an eyebrow at his actions with Keitaro still hiding behind her. He then looked over to his right to see Motoko with shisui held up firmly onto both hands, keeping guard up and stance in place.

"Kota…" Haruka only muttered.

"Kota?" Keitaro questioned as he looked over Haruka's right shoulder to see what was going on.

"Move aside, you are in the way!" Motoko said sternly.

"…" Kota only stayed silent.

"I said, move aside!"

"…" Kota only continues stay where he is.

"Humph, so you refuse, huh?"

"…"

"Alright…then I will have to MAKE YOU!!"

Without holding back, Motoko released a great number of energy waves with one swing of her sword. And all were heading right for Kota; he stood there with no intentions of moving at all. He has come to face this predicament head on, in order to protect his host.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Next Chapter:_** Chapter 04: "The Unexpected Reunion" prt 03

**_Till Next Time..._**


	4. Unexpected Reunion prt 03 Final

**_"Angels & Demons"_**

Chapter 04: "The Unexpected Reunion" prt 03 Final

Disclaimer: I do not own both **_"Love Hina" _**and **_"Negima" _**both belong to **_"Ken Akamatsu"_**

* * *

'_What the heck is going on here!?'_ was the only thought that Keitaro could bring out.

Keitaro was just running for his life from an enraged Motoko just a few minutes ago, and here he was standing behind his on aunt for protection the whole time, not having a single clue on what was going on.

He peeked over his aunt's shoulder to see what was happening and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just right before his very eyes, standing right in front of his aunt and himself was a young foreigner.

The multiple energy waves now getting so ever closely to its target.

The young foreigner just stood there unfazed by the sight before him, as if it weren't a threat to be afraid of at all.

'_What is he doing just standing there!? Doesn't he know what has he gotten himself into!?' _Keitaro thought again. _'Rah! I can't just stand here! I need to do something!' _Keitaro continued to contemplate over the situation, and he needed to think fast for he doesn't have much time, before…

'_What the…' _

Everything seemed to slow down…

What Keitaro just witnessed was unbelievable, at that moment, he saw the young foreigner just magically brought out a katana out of thin air. The foreigner now formed a stance as he now waited for the right moment to strike.

Keitaro could only watch in bewilderment as the youth just continued to stand his ground, the massive ki attacks now just a few inches away from his formed stance.

**~~:~~**

He continued to maintain his stance…

Waiting for the right moment…

He continued o stand his ground…

Trying to find an opening…

He continued to focus…

The main reason why he's doing this…

Just a few more and that would give him the advantage to strike…

Just a few more…

…

'_NOW!'_

Kota swung his sword diagonally negating the first two ki waves, and then dodging the third. After evading the attacks, he quickly faded out of sight. But then in an instant, he reappeared again right in front of his target. He swung his sword upward to take the first hit but was quickly blocked by Motoko sword meeting with his in a loud…

_**CLANG!**_

Both individuals were trying to best each others strength in the deadlock.

Kota, having to be positioned on the bottom had blocked the attack over head with his sword.

Motoko took the opportunity to take the offensive as she thought that being given the advantage; she placed all her strength onto her sword increasing the weight and power.

Seeing through his opponent's next move, Kota quickly again, with his free hand brought out what seems to be a handgun. Kota then pressed the nozzle of the gun onto Motoko's chin.

**~~:~~**

Motoko watched on, her sword at the ready, in hand. She really didn't have the time to play around; she had better things to do. All she has to do is end this foolish game play, take care of the perverted manager, and continue on with her daily training.

'_Now how to end this…'_ Motoko thought. _'Alright…I'll just have to get this over with as painless and quick as possible' _She tightly gripped her sword and slowly proceeded to form her stance.

Motoko, slow and steady she brought up shisui above her head.

"Shinmei Ryu Secret Technique…"

_**ZEN GAN KEN!!**_

Motoko released four blue energy waves storming through tables and chairs that are now being blown away by the massive force.

To Motoko's surprise all her attacks were easily maneuvered, and her opponent just then disappeared. _'That's impossible, how was he able to evade them!?'_ Motoko thought.

"Where did he disappear off too?" Motoko spoke under her panting breath. She scanned the area for anything that may happen.

"Stop hiding and show yourself, you coward!!" Motoko called out, trying to taunt her opponent.

Nothing seems to happen…

But then the unexpected happened, the foreign teenager just suddenly came from below. He was about to land a blow on Motoko, but she barely was able to block the attack with her sword.

'_W-when did __**he**__ get there? I wasn't able to sense his presence until the last minute!'_ Motoko quickly thought as she was now holding his opponent off. _'I can't lose to someone like him! It's just unacceptable!!' _

'_I will not allow myself to lose this fight!!'_ Motoko finally declared.

Motoko pushed on with all her strength and power onto her sword. As the hire of the Shinmei Ryu School of swordsmanship, she will not put shame to the school that was placed upon her by her sister.

'_All I need to do is break this lock and…'_

"W-what…"

To Motoko's misfortune, it seems that she was already too late. Her opponent had read her next move, and that her only chance to victory has fallen to a loss. There, Motoko stood in defeat, her sword resting on her competitor's blade. And her result of losing was that an armed gun was pointed to her lower chin.

"I can't believe it…I lost to someone…like you…"

Haruka folded her arms to her chest as she then approached the two fighters. "Alright you two, that's enough…Kota, grab your things and head up to the Inn"

Kota, without a word lowered his weapons, and just like magic his weapons dispersed into thin air. He took his duffle bag, flung it over his shoulder and grabbed his sketch pad; he then headed out the shop and up the stoned staircase.

"Kitsune, mind helping him get settled in?" Haruka called out to Mitsune.

Mitsune stood still for a second in thought but then shrugged it off as the request from Haruka finally registered to her. "Ah! Oh, I'm right on it!" She responded back and headed out the door right after, following the young foreigner.

After seeing Mitsune head off after Kota, She looked back at Motoko with a straight face. "And as for you…" Haruka then turned to Keitaro, sighing as she took a chair and sat at a table next to her. "We got a lot to discuss about…" She motioned Motoko and Keitaro to take a seat with her.

**~~:~~**

The Inn stood proudly as the suns rays illuminated over its grand structure and fascinating appearance. There Kota stood, even though he may not show many expressions it was evident that he is indeed amazed by the sight as he had a small smirk at the very corner of his lips. Mitsune came right after as she finally made it up the steps exhausted and on her knees.

"I really…still don't know…how people are…able to…climb these stairs…" Mitsune said between breathes, as she then looked up at Kota who still stood gazing at the Inn. "Yeah, I know…She a Beauty ain't she?" Kitsune again said as she slowly straightened herself up right.

Kota glanced back noticing how the woman was really tired, he took his duffle bag and opened it. "Hey, what are you doing now?" Mitsune couldn't help but ask at his sudden behavior. Kota was looking through his opened duffle bag; he then finally found what he was looking for he then pulled out a bottle of water out.

Mitsune was confused at first but then realized as Kota gave the bottle to her. "Aww, for me? Why thank you hun" Mitsune thanked him as she then also lightly ruffled his black hair, this made the young foreigner tensed up by the sudden behavior.

'_Hmm…he's actually a sweet guy, kinda reminds me of our-'_ Mitsune thought but then was suddenly interrupted as the door to the Inn suddenly slid open.

"Kitsune, what are you doing out here?" Naru walked out but then noticed the young foreigner. It took a few seconds for the auburn woman to register what was going on, but then her hair started to shadow over her tanned face and that her slender hands started to form into fists.

Mitsune knew what's going to happen next and quickly approached the woman "Naru, it's not what you-" Mitsune once again was cut off as she is now being held by the collar of her shirt.

Seeing the situation, Kota grabbed Mitsune by the collar and pulled her back giving her a 'stand back and let me handle this myself' look to her. Mitsune, just by looking at his grey eyes complied without any argument. Kota approached Naru and then stopped giving them both a good distance from each other.

Naru just continued to stare at the young man as he approached her. _'Oh, so trying to be a tough guy, huh? Well then, bring it!'_ Naru thought, standing her ground.

Mitsune took note of Naru's behavior, but she couldn't do anything since Kota told her to stay back. "Oh man, this isn't good…" Mitsune looked at Kota who continued to just stand there as if waiting for something to happen. _'What do you plan on doing, hun?'_ she thought with worry as she watches off from the sidelines.

**~~:~~**

"So, let me get this straight…" Motoko said as she was trying to get the concept into her mind, the same goes for Keitaro who is also lost, gave an expression that would actually pass as a good use for a comedy television show. "Hina Obasan adopted a young child from overseas and she decided to send that same child here to Japan and to stay and help out Keitaro who is now known as his older brother in the Hinata Inn along with you being as the aunt and him being your new nephew…" Motoko finished as she paused for a moment to recollect herself. "That's the jest of it, well except the part where Hina adopted him which I wasn't informed, and found out just now in this letter that Kota gave me." Haruka said as she stared at Keitaro's odd expression. "Okay…now, would be a really good idea for a long training…just to help myself adjust to this new found predicament."

"At least try to get along with him, besides he seems to know some of the arts of fighting, and that he also resembles a certain _someone_…" Haruka joked giving out a small grin.

"Oh! Whatever!" Motoko said irritably as she left the tea house with a noticeable blush on her face.

Haruka laughed lightly "You sure have changed a lot Motoko" Haruka then turned her attention to her nephew who still up to now had that weird expressed face. "Okay, how long do you plan on staying like that?" She sighed as she gave Keitaro a light smack to the head. Keitaro reacted by rubbing his head lightly, "Sorry about that, I'm still surprised about the fact that I have a younger brother now…I mean to think that having a little sister to deal with is a hassle, but to also have a younger brother…I really don't know…" Keitaro said a little unsure on what to do now. Haruka seated herself next to her nephew and lightly patted his back, "Don't worry about it to much, think of it as, like having another guy to finally talk to and to share your on personal thoughts with each other." Haruka said, comforting her nephew. Keitaro gave out a small but happy grin to her aunt. "You're right Haruka, I should be happy to actually have a little brother to talk to" Keitaro said gladly.

Haruka smiled and ruffled her nephew's hair. "Now that's the Keitaro I know and love all too well" Haruka said kindly.

"Thanks Haruka, I'd better be going then. I need to help out…um…what's his name again?" Keitaro laughed lightly as he scratched his right cheek.

Haruka sighed lightly but managed to maintain her smile. "His name is Kota…Kota Urashima…"

"Oh right! Kota! I'll remember that, thanks again Haruka!" With that said Keitaro headed out the door and made his way to the Inn.

Haruka laughed to herself having to see her dear nephew happy and well again. "I have a feeling that the following days and so on will be really interesting…"

Haruka took out the envelope to re-read the letter just to see if she missed anything else that Hina would have written in the letter. But as she took out the envelope from her apron, an object fell out of it and along with it was a small strip of paper attached to the object. "Huh? What's this?" Haruka questioned herself as she picked up the object from the floor. _"Hmm…didn't notice this in the envelope earlier…It's a necklace, but for who?"_ Haruka thought aloud as she examined the necklace. The necklace consists of a stainless steel chain and attached to the chain is a small crystal shard. Haruka detached the small note, it reads…

_P.S. _

_Haruka, if you are reading this note, please be sure to hand this necklace to Kota for it is really important that he wears it. The necklace possesses a great amount of power that will allow him to use it, for future references. Please don't forget to give it to him, for great misfortune will come for you and the others at Hinata…our whole lives are in Kota's hands…_

Haruka took a moment to think about what she just read. _'The necklace possesses a great amount of power? Great misfortune will come for us?'_ Haruka tried to understand what Hina meant but seem to be a little confused. "What in the world is going on? Is there something more to this than Kota being part of our family? Is there something that you're not telling us…Mother?"

_**To Be Continued **_

* * *

**_Next Chapter_**

Chapter 05: "Moving In Can Be A Hassle"

**_AN: _**I am terribly sorry for not uploading for a really long time...to be honest I completely forgot about this story. I'll be sure to continue on this to make up for the long wait...If there are anyone who are even waiting for this story...

**_Till Next Time..._**


	5. Moving In May Be A Hassle

**"Angels & Demons"**

Chapter:05 "Moving In May Be A Hassle!"

Disclaimer: I do not own both _**"Love Hina"**_ and _**"Negima"**_ both belong to **_"Ken Akamatsu"_**

* * *

Keitaro Urashima is now making his way up the many steps of the Hinata Inn. _'Now how should I do this?'_ He thought as he approaches the last few steps. "I mean, how am I supposed to give a good first impression in front of my new adopted little brother?"

Keitaro made it to the top of the long flight of steps only to be greeted by two individuals getting ready to have a showdown right then and there. And to his surprise, the indicated two are Naru Narusegawa and Kota Urashima.

"Umm…what just happened here?" Keitaro only said seeing the intense atmosphere gathering around both Naru and Kota.

"Let's jus say, dat I was suppose ta help da kid make himself feel ryte at home." Mitsune answered, leaning against one of the many shady trees. "But it seems lil' "Ms. Hot Head" took it as a misunderstand'in and once again came ta conclusions."

"Oh I see…wait a minute!" Keitaro said, turning towards Mitsune. "Why aren't _**you **_doing anything, Kitsune!?" Keitaro again said, as a matter of fact.

Mitsune got off the tree and made her way towards Keitaro. "I tried, but da kid wan'ed me ta stand back and let him handle it himself."

Keitaro looked back towards the two competitors, only to watch on for what's going to happen next. "I know this won't end very well…"

"I'm guess'in ya know who's goin ta win?" Mitsune said, watching on as well.

"I just hope neither one doesn't get badly injured…" were the only words that Keitaro could bring out right now.

_'That's jus like Keitaro…always want'in ta resolve problems without have'in ta cause any trouble…'_ Mitsune thought as a small but noticeable smirk appeared at the corner of her lips.

**~~:~~**

"Tell me what were you doing to Kitsune just now!? And what the hell are you doing here in the first place!?" Naru shouted towards Kota, giving him a death glare. Kota stood silent, unfazed by Naru's glare. He seems to have gotten himself into a complicated situation, but that didn't really matter to him for he has more important things to worry about. But since it's somewhat his fault that he has caused this problem, he'll might as well think of something to do. He thought of trying to explain the misunderstanding, but knew it was useless since he can't really talk. He also thought of giving gustures to explain, but he would make himself look like somekind of idiot.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, answer me you pervert!" Naru continued to shout at Kota, but his silent treatment is causing Naru to become more infuriated by the second. "Whatever you're planning on doing here I won't allow it! You better best turn around and go back where you came from, molesters like you are not welcome here!"

Kota just continued to remain silent throughout. Even if the insults were a bit of a disturbance to him, he has to bear with it since his opponent doesn't seem to understand yet. So right now, he just has to endure the insults and accusations placed upon him.

_'What is this guy thinking?'_ Naru thought irritably. She and Kota haven't moved yet and it seems like that patience is beginning to lose it's grip towards her. _'I'm guessing he's thinking that it's easier by just fighting me.'_ Naru thought again.

_'Humph, if he thinks I'm that easy...well think again, there's no way he's going to beat me.'_ Naru declared to herself.

Naru readied herself as she took a defensive stance. "Alright, since you seem to be a very persistant person..." Naru called out to Kota. Her whole body hardened, as she then planted her feet onto the ground making herself look like a wall that seems to be beyond impenetrable. "You'll just have to fight for it, let's see what you got!" Naru said as she gustured a hand indecating Kota to make the first move.

Kota stared on for awhile, but then nodded as he then slowly began approaching Naru in such a calm manner.

_'He still thinks he can beat me, huh? He'll soon find out who he's dealing with.'_ Naru thought as she reared her arm back and formed her hand into a fist. 'I'll be sure to send you back to wear you came from.'

Now with Kota nearing Naru, he continues his approach towards her without the slightest hint of fear or nervousness. He knew what's going to happen, but ignored the fact that he was going to be attacked by her. Kota is now in range of Naru's strike "Ha! I got you now!" Naru said as her whole arm and body weight thrusted forward unleashing a great amount of energy from her fist. "It's time for you to be sent bac-" Naru was about to finish but was cut off, and the reason would be that not only her face but her whole body as well had hit the floors' surface. It seems that Kota has easily evaded Naru's punch, by simply tilting his head to the side allowing Naru to miss her strike and to lose her momentum. Which resulted with her on the floor.

Keitaro and Mitsune stood from a distance, with Keitaro and his mouth now agap from what he just witnessed. As for Mitsune, she had her eyes open not believing what she just saw either, and that a huge bead of sweat hung over her head.

Kota walked by Naru and approached the door to the Inn. As he is about to enter he glanced over his shoulder looking at the fallen body of Naru. Kota felt guilt from his actions and decided to turn around and assist her. Keitaro and Mitsune came afterwards when they saw Kota approaching Naru.

Naru struggled a bit to get up, but then stopped as she noticed that a shadow was blocking her from the sunlight. This allowed her to look up from where she was, and to her surprise she sees Kota standing over her. "What? Did you come back to just laugh at me for humiliating myself?" Naru said annoyed. "Well? Go ahead, laugh all you want..." Naru said again, but silence was only given back to her.

Keitaro and Mitsune stood behind Kota and watched on from there. Mitsune was about to say something but then Keitaro prevented her to do so, Keitaro thought that it would be a good way to allow Naru and Kota to start out at the right end this way. Naru remained in a kneeling posture with her head looking down to the floor. She wondered why it was so quiet, and that she should be expecting a teasing and laughing from the young foreigner. But then a hand suddenly appeared in front of her which took her by surprise again, she looked at the offered hand, then towards the young boy to which the hand belonged too. Naru is now confused, she didn't know how she would reply to this sudden action.

"Wha...what?" was the only word that Naru could seem to muster out.

"He's offering you a hand Naru..." Keitaro spoke as he stepped out from behind Kota, giving a warm smile towards Naru. Mitsune also stepped out from behind Kota, giving the same warm smile.

"Huh? But...why?" Naru said, as she looked up towards Keitaro then to Mitsune. "I-I don't understand..." She began to stutter.

"What's not there to understand Naru?" Mitsune replied, her fox smile now wider than ever. "Well yea, you may be a hot headed person who can come to conclusions very quickly, someone who thinks most men are perverted, leecherous, molesting demons, and let's not forget that-" Mitsune was about to continue on but then Naru glared at her, and that made Mitsune stop at that.

"...." Naru remained silent. But then she looked up at Kota once more and she noticed his features. _'huh, now that I think about it he looks almost exactly like Keitaro, just place some glasses on him and he would be like an exact clone of that baka'_ Naru thought now looking at Kota closely. _'Maybe he is different than other guys...he may be like our baka manager.'_ Kota again offered his hand to Naru, she hesitated at first but then complied right after when she was pulled up to her feet by one strong tug by Kota.

"thanks...umm..." Naru thanked but then paused as she thought _'Oh crap I forgot to ask his name! How am I suppose to respond to him?' _

"His name is Kota if you're wondering" Keitaro said, this caused Kota to glance back at him and gave him a gentle nod. "Oh! it's no problem..." Keitaro said again now laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"So your names Kota, huh?" Naru repeated Kota's name again which caught his attention. This allowed Naru to give a bow of apology to him. "Thanks for helping me up Kota and I'm really sorry about the way I've treated you earlier." Kota replied by nodding and lightly patting her hair.

"Well! now that that's done and over with it, let's head inside and get someth'in ta drink!" Mitsune blurted out and started to enter the inn.

"Kitsune! Don't just say things out of the blue like that!" Naru called out to Mitsune now annoyed by her sudden actions, but then stopped and turned towards Kota and Keitaro, "By the way, you didn't give a reason why you're here yet. Keitaro, do you know why?" Naru asked looking at the two.

"About that Naru, there is a reason why but I need everyones attention." Keitaro replied. "Do you mind calling everyone to the living room lobby for me if you don't mind?" Keitaro requested, placing his hands together in a praying manner.

"Fine, whatever!" Naru agreed annoyed, and she entered throught the open door and began her quest looking for the others.

"Thanks Naru!" Keitaro called out to her. He then let out a heavy sigh, now looking towards his brother he noticed him looking at the view of the city and the ocean. "It's such a wonderful scenery isn't it?" Keitaro said joining in, also watching the view. Kota looked at Keitaro briefly noddng to his response, then he again looked back towards the view of both the city and the ocean, the bright sun slowly setting.

**~~:~~**

The afternoon sun soon fell allowing the evening moon to take it's turn up in the skies. It's grand beauty of pure whitness hovering the earth, giving light to those who roam the night. Grey and black clouds silently passing by, glistining white stars illuminating the dark sky with it's shining smile. Not only the skies were a great sight, but the sight below also gave such a scene. The city lights showing it's magnificent glow giving it a fascinating sight. The evening lamp post of Hinata Springs igniting it's brilliant rays of light over the village and pathways leading to any parts of the area. But there, is one lone pathway that leads to a huge long flight of stairs.

Silence flood the village, but those with great sense of hearing will be able to hear the whistling of the chilling breeze of night. The silence continued to fill the air, but then is soon replaced by the sudden sounds of running. the tapping noise of what, would be the sounds of straw sandels, went on till it's then halted as they seem to have stopped by the long stone staircase leading to the Hinata Inn.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**_Next Chapter_**

Chapter 06: "It all started with a necklace"

**_AN:_** Glad to have finished this chapter, it may not be much but I just pray you guys will like it. I'll work on chapters 06 & 07 as quick as I can, and I'll be sure to get started with the Negima sequence in upcoming chapters. So please just bare with me, and for now please R&R. Thank you...

**_Till Next Time... _**


	6. It All Started With A Necklace

kakashi: umm, i haven't continued this story in a really long time...i just remembered that i had this, and since i have been busy with a lot of things, like college and work. So now, i'll try and get back to this story as soon as possible, thats if there are anyone who is even reading this actually i still plan to finish this with or without people reading it....anywho, lets get this started.

**Disclaimer:** I kakashimoto do not own any of Ken Akamatsu's works and any of the techniques from the series "Naruto/Shippuden"

-

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**Chapter 06: **

It All Started With A Necklace

* * *

13 years ago. . . .

June 20th, 1995

Evening,

The night sky was bright and gleaming as always, full of bright stars hovering up in the galaxy of space. Grey and black clouds gliding freely with the wind, the moon illuminating it's brilliance, it's shining light allowing it to be bright and pure as a clear diamond. All and all, everything was perfect and good for mother nature to witness such a fascinating sight to behold.

But just below from all this greatness, is a lone town in the middle of a wide grass field. This lone town was not that big, nor that small, but exact. There were a couple of residences and shops, and also a small marketplace, in every building there were lights, not bright, but dim, except for one. In this certain house, lived a family, a husband and wife, with two children, a girl and a boy, the girl being the elder sibling with the age of fifteen, and the boy being the youngest at the age of seven. Their mother, in the kitchen preparing dinner for the family, happy slicing and dicing different variety of ingredients. Their father being on the couch, quietly reading the daily newspaper.

Upstairs was where the siblings were, the sounds of chattering voices were heard in one of the rooms. . . .

_"Kota. . . ."_

_". . . ."_

_"Kota. . . ."_

_". . .who is it?"_

_"Kota-kun. . . ."_

_"Who are you. . . . ?"_

"Mou! Kota! Are you listening!?"

"Huh? Oh. . . .Yeah. . . ."

"No you're not! Can you just listen to me and not look out the window?"

"Gomen. . .Neechan. . ."

"Mou! It's not my fault if you end up failing your test!"

". . . ."

The sounds of sighing is made by the eldest sibling.

"Are you even serious at all?"

". . . ."

"How can you get into a good high school that way, let alone college if you continue to be daydreaming"

". . . .I guess I'm just not that interested after all. . . ."

"Mataku! Mou! suit yourself! Don't come to me crying if you end up not making it!"

"Don't worry. . . .I won't. . . ."

The sounds of sighing was made again.

"I always wonder what it is that's been going through your mind. . . .you never acted this way before. . . ."

". . . ."

"Mama and Papa seem to also wonder what's wrong. . . ."

". . . ."

Yet another sigh was made.

"I'll go on ahead downstairs. . . .can you at least try and study then?"

". . . ."

The eldest sibling then left the room leaving young Kota on his own. Kota then stood from where he sat leaving his studies on the table as he approached his bed. He just laid there looking up at the ceiling intently as if expecting something to just come out of nowhere. It seems that what his sister said was true, for he was in contemplation. Something was bothering him for awhile now, but he didn't know what it was that is bothering him.

_"What was that just now. . . . ?"_

He thought, it seems that he has encountered something earlier while her sister was assisting him.

_"It sounded like someone was calling me from somewhere. . . .but from where is what I have been wondering. . . ."_

He thought again, as he started turning to his side, now facing the wall.

"Whatever it was. . . .I guess I can't do anything about it. . . .even if I knew what it was. . . .what can **_I_** do?"

He declared as he then closes his eyes, and sighed deeply. Just when Kota was about to fall into a deep sleep. . . .

"Kota! Dinner is ready!"

"Eh. . . .?"

"Kota!"

"Hai! I'll be right down!"

Kota gave a heavy sigh and tiredly got up from his bed and slowly approaching the door to his room. To be honest, he had forgotten dinner entirely, all that thinking about what was bugging him really got him to forget everything. He exited his room and walked down the hall, getting to the stairs.

"Why can't they just let me skip dinner? I don't feel like eating right now. . . ."

He said irritably reaching the stairs and slowly walking down the first few steps.

"Mou! Kota, ha-ya-ku!"

Kota's sister called out from below. Kota made it to the bottom, he was about to tell his sister to be quiet but then decided not too after seeing a few guests in their living room. If you were to see Kota right now, you will know that he would not only be surprised but also happy at the same time. And the reason would be because of. . . .

"HINA OBAASAN!!!"

Kota ran across the living room and immediately hugged her grandmother with such energy and joy. Hina hugged back and laughed happily, seeing that the boy being really excited, wanted to see his favorite grandmother.

"Konban wa Kota-kun! It's been a long time since I last saw you, and my have you grown so much!"

Hina complimented with glee, excited to see her dear grandson.

Kota couldn't help but smile for his grandmother, it has been how many years passed that he had last seen her. Kota noticed the two other guests who accompanied Hina, and he also quickly recognized the two. Who wouldn't recognized that same poker face of his dear Aunt Huraka (who is at her early twenties) and the young but matured goth girl Konako (who is 13 at this time). Haruka wore a violet shirt with a tan colored leather coat, she also wore navy-blue jeans and a pair of black all star converse. Kanako wore a grey turtle neck sweater with a red bow perched on her chest, and to match the sweater, she wore a black knee length skirt and black heeled booths.

"Konban wa, Haruka-chan, Kanako-chan!"

Both of them gave Kota a warm smile, they can see that he is excited and happy for their sudden arrival. Haruka came forward to Kota and knelt down to meet his smiling face. "It's good to see you again" Haruka said ruffling the young boy's soft hair and receving a cute but happy chuckle back at her. Kota glanced over at Kanako, who also noticed his innocent eyes. She gave a light sigh and approached the young boy, "how's it going squirt?" Kanako teased, waiting for Kota's reaction. At first Kota puffed his cheeks by the sudden insult but then smiled as he hugged Kanako. "I miss you too Kana-chan!" Kota said happily, with Kanako now giving a small smile.

"I'll go and prepare some hot tea" Kota's mother suggested as she headed off to the kitchen. Everyone sat by the fireplace in the living room to keep themselves warm from the cold breezy night. "Wait mother, let me help you!" the eldest sibling decided as she also entered the kitchen. Both Kota and his father were left to keep the guests company.

"So, what brings you here to this part of the island, mother?" Kota's father asked smiling and laughing as if trying to bring conversation. He might as well entertain since his wife decided to make tea first and leaving him with Kota to do the "host" part. "I've heard there was a lost onsen around this island, and that it reminded me of you living at this side of it" Hina replied casually, both Haruka and Kanako sat quietly by her side as if being her bodyguards. "Oh! Well, sorry for bothering you and your search..." Kota's father apologized.

The conversation went on for a couple of minutes and then Kota's mother came out of the kitchen with a tray and cups while Kota's sister came with the tea pot. After presenting the tea, again the talking went on and everyone were delighted. Hina and Kota's mother were talking about her husband, Haruka and Kota's father were remembering the old times during their high school days, and both Kota's sister and Kanako talked about life in general and what they would aim to do in the future. Kota seemed to observe everything from where he sat, it's very lively and it felt good to him.

Everything was going fine, talking happily, the sounds of laughter, the cheerful smiles, the warmth of the fireplace, the comfy couches, and the warm cups of tea, all was good. . . .

Everything seemed to be just perfect. . . .Well. . . .Almost perfect, anyway. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Guns firing

. . . .

Women screaming

. . . .

People shouting in agony

. . . .

People running

. . . .

"W-What in the world is going on out there?" Kota's mother questioned, she felt uneasy after hearing such noises coming from the town. Not only her but also everyone in the fireplace seem to have heard it as well. Haruka stood up from where she sat, looking straight at the door, "I'll go have look. . ." were the only words she said. "I'm going with you. . ." Kanako suggested as she also stood up, Haruka only nodded to her and they both headed out the door.

**~:~**

Haruka and Kanako couldn't believe what they were seeing, just right before their very eyes, it was havoc, pure chaos. The everything was engulfed in flames, the air smelled like burning ashes from burned wood, buildings were falling apart, crumbling into dust and rubble. The town was covered in an orangy-yellow scene, black smoke escaping from broken windows and pipes hovering and dissolving the clean air. And lastly, was the traumatizing sight of crimson everywhere, on the building walls, on the cemented floors, crimson hand-prints on the windows and doors, bodies lay prone, also covered in crimson.

"Oh my god, what the hell just happened here!?" was the only thing Haruka could think of, she was at a state of shock and terror, not only her but also Kanako who is at the moment speechless. An old man then came running by them but suddenly fell hitting the floor in front of them, Haruka and Kanako came to his aid. "Hey! What just happened here?! Who did this?!" Haruka questioned the old man, by the way he looked, he was at state of terror. "You have to get out of here!! Escape while you can!! Or they'll find you and eat you alive!!" the old man said as he panicked. "Escape from what?! What do you mean eat us alive?!" Haruka questioned again.

Before the old man could explain, a loud and disturbing screech was heard from a dark alleyway in front of them, "W-What was that?" Kanako said a bit uneasied, The old man started to panic more. "I-It's coming!! We have to leave, now!!" the old man was about to make a run for it, but something long and thick gripped his leg."W-what. . . no. . . No!!" it started to tug on the old man, and the old man was terrified. Haruka instantly saw what was happening, "Kanako!! Quick, Grab him!!" Haruka shouted, and Kanako then quickly complied, she reached out her hand to grab him but missed, the old man was slowly getting dragged into the corridor. Haruka ran after the old man, "Please!! Help me!! I don't want to die!!" the old man called out to her, Haruka dove hoping she would grab him in time. . . .but the unexpected happened. Haruka almost had him, but that "thing" was to fast for her, like the speed of light, it instantly dragged the old man into the dark alley.

The old man started to scream, and shout for help, but it was pointless, then the sounds of bones and flesh snapping and crunching disgustingly, the old man could only scream in agony as he was being eaten alive. Haruka got up and slowly backed away from the dark alleyway, the sounds of screaming was now gone, only the sounds of a sneering growl was heard.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Kanako could only say, a little uneasy. "I don't know. . .and I don't plan to know, lets get back with the others before that. . ."thing" will get us next" Haruka replied, turning to Kanako. Both of the Urashimas were about to run back, but then the earth's surface started to shake massively. _'Shit! What now!?'_ Haruka thought and then she looked back, the creature slowly walked out of the shadowed alleyway, revealing it's monsterious face. Slowly the creature exposed it's whole body structure both towards to Haruka and Kanako, the way it looked, it looked like a dragon of some sort but it stood on two legs and not four. It's body is covered of what looked like scales of a crocodile, It's body is similar to a giant ape, It's hands, feet, and head were like that of a dragon. And behind this monster, it had a scaley tail, and on the tip is a huge ball covered in razor sharp spikes.

Haruka and Kanako could only stare at the creature's horrid figure, "Are you freaking serious!" Kanako only said again, but this time not uneasy, but dumbstrucked. On the creature's mouth is a limb, an arm, from what was left of the old man, _"Kanako, get ready to run. . ."_ Haruka whispered only enough for kanako to hear her, and Kanako only nodded in response.

The beast came closer. . .

_"Not yet. . ."_

It's growling growing louder. . .

_"Not yet. . ."_

It's mouth started to open, revealing it's blood stained teeth. . .

**". . . .RUN!!!!"**

Kanako bolted towards the building, Haruka stood her ground and started doing hand seals at fast a pace, "Alright big guy let's see what you got" Haruka said now smirking. **"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!!"** Haruka shouted aloud, then she inhaled a great amount of air, but to only release it again by exhaling not air but fire from her mouth at the beast. The beast braced itself for the incoming flames.

**~:~**

Kanako reached the building where the others were, she looked back to see that Haruka is fending off against the beast. Then the sounds of screaming came from within the building, Kanako quickly and loudly kicked the door open to see that everyone are in the corner and that Hina was the only one in the center of the living room in a defensive stance. "What's going on!?" Kanako spoke out to everyone, "Is everyone alright!?" Hina noticed Kanako, then a sudden sense of movement was felt. It seems that Hina wasn't the only one that noticed her coming in, "Kanako! Quick, move!!" Hina called out to her, and Kanako immediately complied dodging in the last second to what looked like a spear that is now pierced through the wall.

Kanako came to Hina's side, leaning her back against Hina's as she also started a stance. "What just happened here?" Kanako asked bluntly while surveying the room. "Someone or something just decided to barge in un-invited" Hina only said bringing her cane forward, "where's Haruka?" she asked Kanako. "She's buying us some time. . ." Kanako only said, "what about the family?" She asked Hina, "Don't worry, I've set a barrier around them" Hina answered, she then brought out a paper talisman from her sleeve, "stall some time for me, while I cast my incantation spell" Hina ordered kanako as she starts chanting.

_"Even if you tell me, I don't even know what exactly I am fighting" _Kanako thought, looking around the living room intently, the area being practically dark since the lights on the ceiling were destroyed from whatever that did it. _"oh well, might as well just use 'that'..." _Kanako thought again and she started forming hand seals. **"Doton Netsushi no jutsu!" **Kanako said aloud, then a small amount of chakra started to become visible, flowing up to her eyes, her eyes were engulfed in black, her pupils widening and turning a bright yellow. Kanako's vision started to change, everything in her view becoming a world of rainbow colors, the details of the environtment around her is reduced to a heavy blur.

Kanako navigated the room for a brief moment, and she immediately detected a number of cold temperatures near the fireplace. She looked over her shoulder and spotted three figures in the corner by the fireplace. The three figures are hovered over Kota and family, one of them trying to break through the barrier. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Kanako called out to the three figured creatures. The three looked over to her across the room, 'huh? They're just a bunch of low leveled gargoyles' Kanako thought irritably. "I'll make sure you guys know who you're messing with" Kanako said to her three opponents, a smirk visible on her face.

Kanako and the three gargoyles were at the verge of starting a fight but then a sudden earthquake shook the floor. Hina's spell casting was interrupted and she held on to a nearby table. everything shook like crazy, every object in the room fell or broke apart from shelves and those that were hung up on the walls.

The earthquake continued for awhile longer, everyone in the room held on to something to keep them steady. And the earthquake suddenly came to a halt, at the same time the three creatures had gone and sped off through the living room windows. "Hey wait a minute!!" called out to them but was too late, "you've got to be kidding! Man! just when I even went and activated my jutsu too!" Kanako complained to herself.

"Now is not the time Kanako, our top priority is to get everyone out of here safely" Hina said calmly as she approached Kota and family to dispel the barrier. "Right! What about Haruka?" Kanako reminded as she looked outside the window. Then, right at the right moment, Haruka came running in the house, her clothes were a little torn up. "Hina! We gotta get out of here now, I don't know how long the barrier will hold that "thing" but the sooner we get out, the better!"

Hina only nodded in response and looked at Kanako, "Lets go! Get everyone out the back door". Kanako responded by getting the family out, Haruka and Hina came following behind them, leaving the building and the burning town.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN:** Alright, I finally got this chapter done, now i'll move on to the next one, and this will take some time to formulate the next scene. Anyway, i have decided to make this chapter "part 1" since Kota's past story is still missing some "parts" which i will continue on the next the chapter. I just sure hope that there is someone out there who is reading this story. If there are any, please R&R i am sure that i need improvement on my writing/grammar.

**Next chapter: **Chapter 07

It All Started With A Necklace [Part 2]

**So until next time, ByeBee!!**


End file.
